vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kensei Ma
Summary Kensei Ma is the lecherous master of all Chinese Kenpo, though he prefers to fight using soft forms. He was the head master and leader of the chinese organization, the Phoenix Alliance, but has since gave up his postition and moved to Japan. He is currently the second oldest of the six masters of Ryozanpaku. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Kensei Ma Origin: History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Gender: Male Age: 42 Classification: Martial Artist, The Master of All Chinese Kenpo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chinese Kenpo Mastery, Chi Manipulation, Acupuncture Attack Potency: City-Block level (As a master of Ryozanpaku, he should be on same rank with Akisame Koetsuji) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Much faster than Kenichi) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Much stronger than Kenichi) Striking Strength: City-Block Class Durability: City-Block level (Has taken blows from other Master-class fighters.) Stamina: Very high (Able to fight numerous of enemies while show to have a little of tiredness) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: A bunch of needles, which he usually uses for Chinese medicine. Intelligence: Kensei is a very studious individual, which make him able to quickly determine a person's battle style after a single glance. He is also a highly skilled and knowledgeable medical expert. Using various ancient techniques, he can easily sooth away pain from most injuries. With his knowledge of the human body, he can easily target its various pressure and ki points with needles to control its natural functions, even produce temporary paralysis or unconsciousness. He is also very capable in herbal remedies. Weaknesses: He has been shown repeatedly throughout the series as a very active pervert. Whenever he fights a female opponent, he prefers to ties them up with their own clothes to leaving them basically naked. He is also proven to be very persistent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Master Chinese Martial Artist:' Whether modern, traditional, or forgotten to the rest of the world, Kensei has mastered with absolute knowledge and proficiency all types and styles of Chinese Kenpo, both unarmed and weapons, as well as all their respective techniques. His prowess has been recognized all through-out China as its greatest ever martial artist. **'Kakei:' A Taichi technique and a defensive maneuver. Kensei uses a spinning motion in his arms to neutralize or minimize the force of his opponents attacks. **'Inner Eye:' A technique that make user paces the opponent's and memorizes their attack pattern in order for him to react before the opponent can. **'Shin Senpuu San Un Tou Kyaku:' Kensei jumps up and spins in midair, delivering a powerful series of kicks in every direction while he is spinning around. **'Banbu Beng Quan:' A punch that seems to involve a straight punch but with a lot ki mixed in with it and is considered one of Kensei's signature techniques. The user crosses their hands and raising their front leg. Then, they take a quick step forward towards their opponent and deliver the punch. **'Tetsuzan Kyokuhakou:' Kensei takes a step forward, then explodes into the opponent with a powerful tackle, pushing them meters away from him as a result. **'Ma Style Takusousho:' Kensei's secret technique for getting out of a grip. This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once his hand is placed against opponent's chin, he uses his other hand to strike his elbow. The force created from both hands will send to the one hand that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since his hand is already in contact with opponent's chin, opponent won't be able to evade the second hit. **'Ma-Style Restriction Technique:' A perverted technique put to use against female fighters. Ma uses his opponent's clothes to restrain his opponent, often exposing her undergarments in the process. **'Ma Style Rasetsuki!:' Without letting the destructive power wane then gradually decrease the size of your movements as if it was a spiral horizontally and down, Kensei strikes at different angles and unleashes a powerful shockwave upon contact. **'Ma Style Sentsuu Shintoushou:' Kensei strikes his fist forward in a fast manner while striking through four opponents leaving a powerful shockwave piercing his opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Doctors Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 8